Diskussion:Bionicle Wiki
Kleine Frage: Ist es Absicht, dass die Hauptseite von jedem frei verändert werden kann? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die Hauptseite eines Wikis das "Lieblingsopfer" für Vandalismus ist... Und Bionicle hat ja leider nicht nur Freunde... :-/ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:33, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Schreib das bei dem Tech hin, damit ers auch macht! ---Nathanael1711 17:00, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich habs selbst gemacht, erstmal für einen Monat. -- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin) 10:12, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Wir sollten drauf hinweisen, dass Informationen der 2009-Sets nicht gestattet sind (nicht mals als Spoiler). Weedmaster Automated transfer of Problem Report #13407 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-08-31 13:09:23 UTC Ähm, ich möchte mich die ganze Zeit anmelden, habe schon mal etwas geschrieben, habe auch die Antwort erhalten. Jetzt wollte ich fragen wann ich mich bei Wiki Nui und bei Wiki Nui Fanfiction anmelden kann. Vielen Dank im voraus! Warst du das nicht, Axoma? Nathanael1711talk 13:30, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Layout Soll es auch so wie im Fanfiction Wiki sein? (von der Aufteilung her) bioniclemaster724 13:26, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Na klar wenn du mich fragst schonAxonnmaster 13:29, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es mus BESSER sein als dort. Hier ist schließlich das Hauptwiki. Nathanael1711talk 13:30, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Aber auch mit Artikel des Monats? bioniclemaster724 13:34, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Erstmal noch nicht. Nathanael1711talk 13:43, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hab ich irgendwas vergessen? bioniclemaster724 18:53, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Eigentlich nichts großartiges. Skorpi 19:03, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) AUSNAHMEZUSTAND Könnte man dehn nicht wieder einrufen? Ich habe in 30 Stunden 8mal die Vorlage Löschen eingefügt, von 5 verschiedenen Personen! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:59, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) da geb ich dir recht! aber wie kann man die vorlage einfügen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:05, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lass das mal Nath oder Bima machen. Wir sind keine Admins, wir haben da wenig zu sagen -_- Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:07, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) sry ich meinte die lösch-vorlage Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso, so: Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) aha danke Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:10, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin noch zu neu um sowas zu entscheiden, ich denke Nath sollte das machen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 08:55, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ausnahmezustand? Wieso denn das? bis jetzt hat es mit doch auch funktioniert... Es ist der AUSNAHMEzustand und darf nicht zum NORMALzustand werden! erst wenn es wirklich zu viel wird, sollte man das tun. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:11, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es ist der AUSNAHMEzustand und darf nicht zum NORMALzustand werden! - Aber ich musste einen Artikel überarbeiten vor lauter Quatsch und einer wurde eben gelöscht -_- Früher war es auch nicht viel schlimmer, finde ich... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:42, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Und außerdem ist Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:06, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Cover Kleiner Vorschlag: Wie wäre es wenn wir ein neues Cover nehmen, seit der Gründung dieses Wikis ist es immer Tahu Nuva und Jaller Inika, ich schlage vor wir nehmen als neues Cover einen Phantoka oder Mistika oder noch besser ein Glatorian damit das Ganze mehr aktuell wirkt.... Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:45, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde die idee nicht so gut. Gerade bin ich glücklich, dass die anzeige des alten Logos klappt, will man schon wieder ein neues ... nein, ich denke, es bleibt vorerst dabei. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:58, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wollte ich auch schon lange vorschlagen, ich würde es auch gerne gestalten. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 11:58, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:59, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Zumindest heute wird in diesem Wiki gar nichts mehr geändert. Punkt. Aus. Ende. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:02, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte, so etwas grundlegendes. Der Rest darf gerne noch editiert werden ;-P [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:02, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Na wenn du meinst, Admin. -_- Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:03, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es gab Probleme mit dem Logo...? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen. o.O Ist wusste nur, dass das Favicon Probleme gemacht hat... Anyway, durch ein neues Logo könnte man das Wiki zwar aktueller aussehen lassen, aber: Muss das wirklich sein? Ich persönlich finde es auch gut, wenn ein Wiki (oder auch allgemein irgendeine Homepage) seinen eigenen Stil entwickelt und dann dabei bleibt... Man sollte sich eher auf den Inhalt konzentrieren und den aktuell halten, und weniger das Design... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:51, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC)